dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 73
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Muggsy Other Characters: * Clifford Taylor * Jim Taylor * Matt Taylor * Mike Animals: * Fleetwing, racehorse Locations: * ** *** ** ***Clay Banks *** ** *** Items: * * Rocket Gun Vehicles: * Rocket Capsules | StoryTitle2 = Manhunter: "The Secret of the Buzzard's Revenge" | Synopsis2 = Rick Nelson returns to Empire City from an African hunting trip, and throws a big party as his fashionable apartment. His old friend Inspector Donovan confides in him that a new screwball criminal has been plundering the city, with impunity. Meanwhile the swing music on the radio breaks off and a breathless announcer warns the public that the Buzzard has been sighted ... From behind the announcer is knocked unconscious, as the Buzzard takes over the microphone and broadcasts his challenge to the entire city: he's here to loot it at will, and none of them can stop him! Donovan leaves the party to go deal with this emergency. On his way out, Inspector Donovan compares big game hunting with crime fighting, giving Rick some things to consider as he dances with Gloria. Soon, elsewhere in the city, Donovan and his cops pursue the Buzzard, shooting as they go. He climbs and leaps and leads them onto some rooftops, then onto a particular roof, where he activates a trap door, dropping them all down a shaft in the middle of the building. None survive. The next morning, Rick Nelson reads about Donovan's death, and swears to avenge it. By that evening, he's got a costume and a new identity. That night Manhunter takes to the streets of Empire City. Through the open window of a police car, he hears the Buzzard, taking over the police dispatch radio channel and taunting them about it, then describing a crime he intends to commit. Police all go zipping away toward the announced location, but Manhunter races to the opposite side of town. Some local newsboys have seen the Buzzard, on the roof of Mrs. Stanton's big, old, gloomy mansion; Manhunter gets directions then closes in. He gets inside ahead of the Buzzard, and sets a snare. Soon the elusive criminal is dangling upside down above the floor. He challenges Manhunter to fight him fair and square; Manhunter impulsively releases him then steps in for a fistfight. Reinforcements for the Buzzard run into the room, four thugs, they dogpile Manhunter and quickly tie him up. Then the wealthy Widow Marston is brought into the room. The Buzzard wants her to rewrite her will, in favor of Hugo Van Beck, but the old lady defies him, figuring she's dead either way. And while the Buzzard is trying to intimidate her, he steps in a little too close, and she just snatches that ugly mask right off his ugly head! By this time Manhunter has worked his way loose, and starts taking out the distracted hoodlums one by one, until he works his way back to their boss, and punches him out. The next morning a big game cage is delivered to Police Headquarters, containing the Buzzard and his henchmen. | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer2_2 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = Joe Simon | Inker2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_2 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Howard Ferguson | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang Other Characters: * Inspector Donovan * Officer Clancy * Mrs. Marston * Glorias Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Steve Conrad: "Adventure in the Past" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker3_1 = Jack Lehti | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * High Priest Rhek-Nisroch Other Characters: * Doctor Benson | StoryTitle4 = Shining Knight: "The Golden Quest!" | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer4_1 = Henry Lynne Perkins | Penciler4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bruce Bower * Bank Robbers Other Characters: * Thomas * Vera Verne * Lyle Sefton * Jeff Mason Locations: * ** Animals: * | StoryTitle5 = Hourman: "Criminal Quiz!!" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * David Manders Locations: * ** ** Cosmos City Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Sandman: "Bells of Madness!" | Synopsis6 = | Editor6_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer6_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Howard Ferguson | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ernest Mansfield Other Characters: * Martha Mansfield * Lois Mansfield * Frank Scata Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Notes = * Manhunter: ** "The Secret of the Buzzard's Revenge" is reprinted in ''New Gods (Volume 1)'' #4. ** The superhero Manhunter who premieres in this issue is not the same character as the private detective Paul Kirk, Manhunter who has been appearing in previous issues. In fact, his real name in this issue is given as Rick Nelson. Next issue, his real name will be changed to Paul Kirk, with no explanation given, but they are still separate characters. * Sandman: "Bells of Madness!" is reprinted in The Sandman by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby * Starman: ** "The Case of the Murders in Outer Space!" is reprinted in . ** Doris Lee is kidnapped for the 7th time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "The Secret of the Buzzard's Revenge" online }}